


PDL (Public Displays of Lesbianism)

by Prince_Caledonia



Category: SKAM (Spain), Skam España - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Joana and Cris are proud of their baby gay children, Lesbian Viri, Mental Health Issues, Multi POV, Nora and Viri are fairly recently out, Oneshot, Taking the piss out of homophobes, Vino - Freeform, Viri is extremely nervous, bisexual Nora, crisana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Caledonia/pseuds/Prince_Caledonia
Summary: In which Joana, Cris, Nora, and Viri go on a double date at a swanky restaurant.
Relationships: Elvira "Viri" Gómez García/Nora Grace, Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	PDL (Public Displays of Lesbianism)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a birthday present for the talented @joanascock on tumblr, so go check out her awesome art and gifs.
> 
> Content warning: There is some mention of Joana's Borderline Personality Disorder in this fic, and a few references to Viri's ED, but it's pretty minor. Viri is well in recovery, she is able to control her impulses to engage in disordered eating behaviours most of the time, so she feels comfortable going out to eat with others. She is seeing a psychiatrist regularly, as is Joana. 
> 
> Also, timeline-wise and plot-wise, this fic is entirely separate from the other, much longer Nora/Viri fic I've been writing ("I know it makes you nervous, but I promise you it's worth it").
> 
> See the end for more notes.

The phrase ‘butterflies in the stomach’ didn’t quite cover it. Viri could swear she had fucking _grasshoppers_ leaping around in there. 

Everyone had made a bit of extra effort to look nice, the sight of which only made Viri more nervous. Cris had beamed at them excitedly when her and Joana turned up, sporting a tasteful black sheer top and a slightly-less-bold-than-usual lip. Joana’s denim jacket was nowhere to be seen, and she had her hair in this pretty, half-up-half-down style that Viri’s Mama would have called ‘classy’, even if she did not approve of the turquoise streaks. As for Nora… Viri didn’t think she would ever get sick of being surprised at Nora taking her breath away, just like in a teen rom-com. 

Viri caught the corner of her lip between her teeth and worried at it anxiously as she looked at Nora again, eyes trailing up her effortlessly ‘smart casual’ ensemble: chic dark blazer over pristine white t shirt, eye makeup glittering in the evening light. Nora soon noticed Viri’s lack of participation in the conversation, and gently nudged her side. 

“Hey, guapa, you okay there?” she asked quietly. 

Viri could still feel herself flush a little at ‘guapa’, even now. She flashed Nora a quick smile. 

“I’m fine, just feeling a little underdressed,” she muttered back, gesturing down at her pink leopard-print frock, which she was sure wasn’t fancy enough for such a sophisticated, elegant, _expensive_ -looking restaurant. 

The sophisticated, elegant, expensive-looking restaurant they were standing right outside of now. The one full of sophisticated, elegant people with expensive tastes. People who would see them together, see a motley gaggle of teenage girls who were not only loud, slightly chaotic, and distinctly out of place, but also undeniably _queer_ . Undeniably two _couples._

Viri swallowed, hard, and tried to arrange her face in an expression that looked vaguely normal as she nodded along to the chatter, wondering if she could think of a justifiable reason to excuse herself before Cris got to the end of her cigarette. 

Nora noticed Viri’s breathing becoming shallower, noticed as her feet shifted her weight about uneasily. She knew this whole situation must be putting her on edge, even though she’d hoped that the presence of Cris and Joana would make things less tense. She decided that maybe it was best to bite the bullet.

“I’m starting to get cold standing around out here, Cris.” Joana was subtly prompting her girlfriend already. 

“How about we go in then?” Nora said brightly, and she motioned to herd them all towards the restaurant’s entrance, placing her hand lightly on the small of Viri’s back as she did so. Viri jumped like she had been scalded, and seemed to jolt back to life. 

“Yes, good idea!” She agreed hurriedly, her eyes too bright, and led the way towards the restaurant’s doorway, almost as if anxious to get away from Nora’s hand, which was still hovering outstretched. 

And the restaurant really _was_ fancy, they thought almost all at the same time, as they entered through the revolving doors that only narrowly missed trapping the tail end of Cris’ sleek ponytail. Heavy thick carpeting, starched linen tablecloths, smooth dark wood panelling, excessively polished silverware, stylish arrangements of stargazer lilies that just looked too perfect… The little group stood there in the entrance hall, simply looking around. There were _chandeliers_ , joder. Not dinky little crystal chandeliers; but enormous, regal gold chandeliers that held a lofty dignity above the refined, fashionably dressed, no-elbows-on-the-table clientele. 

Even Nora felt a little intimidated by the snooty-nosed waitstaff swanning around in spotless formal attire. As she watched Viri’s pale face taking it all in, she began to regret not easing up to going out with her by starting with something a little smaller: a movie, perhaps. This was a hell of a place for a first properly-public date. But, well, she had wanted it to be special, she thought glumly, as a standoffish maitre d’ appeared out of nowhere to assign them somewhere to sit. 

“I wonder if they’ll put us in some special ‘poor people’ area, away from all the elitists,” Joana stage-whispered to Cris, noting the curious glances already thrown their way as they followed the maitre d’ into the main room. Cris didn’t make any attempt to stifle her laughter, of course, and the peering diners quickly averted their stares at the loud sound. Joana grinned. Let them think what they wanted about their wonderful, scruffy little troop. She wished she could turn her nose up at all of it, but she had to admit, the mellow golden lighting and gentle piano music (coming from an actual piano player in the corner, not a speaker) was undeniably inviting; annoyingly pleasant, really. There were even tiny rosy-cheeked cherubs painted in the corners of some of the wall panels, Joana realised.

“Listen, I hate the class system as much as anyone, but hey, we might as well enjoy ourselves for now, no?” Cris said as she sat down, flipping her hair back and opening her burgundy leather-bound menu. She started dramatically reading out the overly elaborate descriptions of the food, and Joana shook her head at her, chuckling, and dug her elbow into Cris’ ribs, earning an outraged scowl in response. But as Joana opened her own menu, she couldn’t help her eyes sliding back over to Cris, gazing at her with what Viri thought, from across the table, was such an _open_ fondness. 

The two of them had argued earlier, the same disagreement they’d had a dozen times, about Cris introducing Joana to her parents. Joana worried sometimes - okay, fairly often - about how frequently their communication was hindered by her BPD. But now they had slipped so easily back into their normal way of being; their teasing and joking around, their hands finding each other almost unconsciously to give a little squeeze, or twine fingers together. 

This was one of the things Joana loved about Cris (of which there were many), her sheer infectious _energy_ . It wasn’t what you could simply call optimism or positivity, because Cris wasn’t happy-go-lucky, or even lively, 24/7. She was sarcastic more than anything else, most of the time. But Cris had a beautiful expressiveness; in her charm, in her sense of humour, her very core. She was someone who was just so incredibly _alive._ And Joana couldn’t get enough of her - even if she had all but given up trying to capture her spirit on paper. 

Drinks were ordered, then, and when they arrived, Nora proposed a toast. 

“To Joana,” she announced, “for getting accepted into art school!” And she said it with such genuine excitement that Joana felt it like a warm hug.

“Congratulations, Joana!” Viri beamed, as they all raised their glasses. 

“-Ah, but also,” Cris interjected, “to Nora’s dad, for getting us a deal for such a _swanky_ place! What a legend.” 

Nora ducked her head dismissively as the others toasted, before taking a sip of her own drink, and Viri could tell she wasn’t ecstatic that Cris brought it up. According to Nora, her dad had only given her the free meal voucher, which was valid for up to four people, because he knew the restaurant owner and had felt guilty about being away so much for work. It was only when Cris had come up with this cliche ‘double date’ idea that Nora had proposed they use it, if only not to waste the opportunity. 

So Viri, eager to change the subject, asked Joana about the process of applying to art school, which quickly turned into Cris singing her praises.

“My girl is so damned _talented!_ ” she exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around Joana. “She’s gonna be at the top of _every_ class, just you wait!” With that, Cris began showering her with kisses, lightly pecking her cheeks, her forehead, her hair, making Joana squirm and protest. 

And it wasn’t uncomfortable seeing the two of them being affectionate, it was normal, but Viri felt extremely aware of how many people they were sitting close to and what they might be thinking. What’s more, she could see Nora’s face out of the corner of her eye, her expression softening, and then suddenly Nora was clasping the hand that Viri had on the table and kissing her cheek, too. Viri stiffened visibly, her breathing almost halting altogether, and Nora drew back quickly, picking up on her obvious discomfort. She grabbed her menu again and tried to not let her face give anything away as she forced herself to turn back to choosing between a fresh seafood dish and an 'artisanal' vegetable stew. 

Cris didn’t comment on the obvious tension between her friends, but turned to Joana and insisted on starting a round of the game they’d devised on a previous restaurant date. Joana would draw a caricature on a napkin, hiding it from view and being as discreet as possible, and Cris - in this case Nora and Viri too - would keep their eyes on the other end of the room, away from Joana. Then they would have to figure out which person sitting in the restaurant the drawing was based on, as fast as possible, which Cris was already pretty good at. Nora didn’t suppose it would do them any favours in popularity, to be staring round at other people as they ate their meals, but she was glad for a distraction from the awkward moment between her and Viri, whether Cris engineered it deliberately or not. 

In fact, the game proved entertaining enough to last them all through the wait for their food and almost to the end of the main course, Viri taking a little longer to eat than the others, as usual. Joana’s art skills lived up to their reputation, and she displayed a canny knack for highlighting the defining features of a person in a way that was either kind or cruel depending on whether or not they had been shooting evil glares at the band of girls enjoying themselves. One sketch in particular, of a rather portly, middle-aged man who had been raising his bristling eyebrows at them, that accentuated his abnormally large ears, sent them into a spectacular fit of hysteria that left Nora’s eyes actually streaming. 

“Oh, shit, I’m going to ruin my eyeshadow,” she giggled weakly, dabbing at her eyes with one of the thick cloth napkins. “I’m going to go and fix it quickly, I look a state!” She added, after examining her face briefly in her phone’s camera. 

“I’ll go with you,” Viri offered, as Nora stood up. “I need to use the bathroom anyway.” 

Once they managed to find it - the restaurant was bigger than it first seemed - Viri found herself leaning against the immaculately clean wall and watching as Nora adjusted her makeup in front of a row of glass sinks with individually lit mirrors. 

“This place is kind of overwhelming.” Nora said eventually, her voice soft but slightly echoey against the tiles around them. “You doing okay?”

Viri gave a small smile to Nora’s reflection in the mirror as she raised a wad of damp tissue back to her cheek. She found herself thinking about how they were with each other when they were alone - perhaps because she was looking forward to going home. How natural their connection was; how easily and comfortably the time slipped by. One thing that had really surprised Viri was, despite her past denial - and outright disgust - for her sexuality, how quickly things between her and Nora had felt _right,_ and... _safe._ How little she ever even thought about the words _gay_ or _lesbian_ or _queer._ How instead, everything was simply in terms of affection, and intimacy, and learning to know each other. How absurd it sometimes seemed that their relationship was considered, at the very least, unconventional, by most of society. None of that had any kind of gravity when it was just the two of them. 

And perhaps that was exactly why this new frontier felt so threatening to Viri. Putting their relationship status - and therefore, unavoidably, their queerness - out there for all to see was a truly _terrifying_ idea, in fact, because it was so impossible to control the reactions of others. To prevent them from attacking something that was so precious to her. And Viri didn’t like feeling out of control. She didn’t take well to the notion of constantly anticipating potential homophobia in public. 

She figured she should probably give Nora some kind of verbal response to her question. “Yeah I’m okay, I guess.” 

“You sure?”

“I’m just...” Viri took a deep breath, in, out. “I don’t know, it was kind of freaking me out, being touchy-feely in front of people,” she mumbled. “When we’re only with the girls it’s different, because everyone’s cuddly all the time anyway, and plus we agreed we weren’t going to be too over the top so things wouldn't be weird-”

“-which I still think is unnecessary, especially with what you consider to be PDA,” Nora interjected, turning towards her, and Viri let her into her space, reminding herself that there was no one else in the bathroom. Nora moved slowly, gauging Viri’s reaction. She reached out and gently, so gently, cupped Viri's face; she tucked her flowing hair, straightened for the occasion, behind her ears. 

“We don’t have to stay any longer than we want to,” Nora reminded her. “If you feel like going home now, that’s cool,” she murmured. She felt Viri relax her tense posture a little. Lightly skimming one thumb along the edge of her jaw, Nora asked, “can I kiss you?”

Viri’s face split into a gorgeous, surprised smile. “Please do,” she whispered. 

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the table, Cris was deliberating over the dessert menu and Joana was pretending to listen. 

“Or maybe we should share something, the portions are pretty generous here...” Cris suggested, tilting her head to one side as she turned a page. 

“How come you’re not still mad about earlier?” Joana found herself saying in response. 

Cris was caught off guard. “What?”

Joana tapped her fingernails nervously against the side of her glass. “What I mean is...I’m sorry for bringing up your parents again.” 

Cris paused for a second before replying.

“It’s not a big deal,” she said, closing the menu. “We both knew nothing new was going to come out of having that conversation again, but… you’ve just come out of a bad couple of days, so I figured that had more to do with it,” Cris explained, referring to the severe dissociation Joana had been experiencing over the past week. 

“Oh, right.”

“I mean,” Cris continued, slightly awkwardly, “I can’t possibly understand how frustrating it must be. To not feel in control of your own mind like that.”

“Yeah, it’s a real shitshow.” Joana said joylessly, huffing out a laugh without smiling. She sucked in a breath through her teeth. “Knowing that it’s never really going to change, I’m always gonna be like this, even if I manage to get better at handling it down the line - which isn’t guaranteed at all.” She looked Cris dead in the eye, her expression serious. “It’s a shitshow. But you’re allowed to be pissed off with me, remember? I don’t want you walking on eggshells around me because I’m sick.”

Cris smiled earnestly, perhaps slightly sadly, and took Joana’s hand from where it was still drumming an irregular beat against the cup. “I promise you, I’m trying my hardest not to,” she said. 

“I _was_ frustrated and exhausted after feeling so _empty_ for a week, but I was also just being impatient and insensitive, like a normal dumbass,” Joana told her. 

“Yeah, you kind of were,” Cris agreed. She punched her lightly on the arm with a grin. “But hey, what did you say your therapist is always saying about _that_ word, hmm?”

Joana rolled her eyes. “That the word normal should be permanently banned,” she recited in a monotone. 

“That’s right.” 

The tension had so quickly evaporated, as it magically did with Cris, and Joana just sat and held her hand and traced her gaze over every line of Cris' face. 

“I do get where you’re coming from, you know,” Cris ventured, after a minute. “With the parents thing.”

“Hm?” Joana didn’t want to jinx anything. 

“I mean, well, your parents have always been so accepting, so you’ve never really…” Cris didn’t have to finish the sentence for Joana to catch on. 

“You’re right. I got extremely lucky, in that respect. I don’t remind myself of that often enough.” And Joana shuffled her chair further up next to Cris’, seemingly needing to be closer to her. When she spoke, her voice was sweet and gentle and _kind_. “I just… don’t want you to have to hide, because hiding sucks. I want you to feel free.”

“Joana.” Cris’ big, expressive eyes were shining as if they were beginning to well up a little. “What you and I have, makes me free. Okay? Not what anybody else knows.”

Joana could only nod dumbly. She felt like maybe she was the one about to cry, and pulled Cris sideways into a clumsy hug. “Okay.”

Cris pressed her forehead against Joana’s. “Hey. I’m not ashamed of you, of being with you. I’m not ashamed of who I am at all.” She kissed her softly, slowly. “You make me a better person, all the time,” Cris whispered against Joana’s cheek. “You make me want to try and be the best version of myself I can be.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Idiota.”

* * *

Nora and Viri were on their way back from the bathroom, Viri having decided to stay for at least a bit longer, when they got stuck behind a very slow-moving elderly couple blocking their narrow route back to the table.

As they awkwardly trudged behind a few paces back, not wanting to be rude, a waitress bustled over to help the couple with their coats, offering an arm to the gentleman, who looked more than a little unsteady on his feet. She was slender and young, with a smile that could definitely be described as cheeky, as she said to them brightly, “just a moment, and we’ll be out of your way!” She raised her eyebrows apologetically at Viri and Nora. And then, as she turned back to the gentleman, she quite distinctly looked Nora up and down from beneath her lashes. 

Viri’s skin felt hot, and her throat seemed to get tighter. 

The waitress was dressed smartly, like her coworkers, but she managed to pull it off in a way that not all of them did. Probably her cheekbones; she had good bone structure, Viri thought, wondering if Nora thought she was pretty. She was leading the old customers a few more steps towards the door, Nora and Viri still trailing in their wake, when she commented back over her shoulder to Nora, “your outfit is really cute," winking at her. It was a pretty significant wink, Viri thought, a confident wink. She was pretty sure if she tried to mimic it she would look like she was having some kind of stroke. Viri tried not to make it too obvious as she glared at the waitress. 

Nora, of course, was completely unfazed, and completely oblivious. “Oh, thanks! I like your nose piercing,” she offered in response, smiling politely. 

Viri beamed at the girl too, through gritted teeth, and looped an arm around Nora’s waist.

“Come on, darling, let’s get back to our table!” She gushed, overly cheery, tugging her girlfriend towards the gap that had opened in the tables as the senior citizens in front of them _finally_ reached the reception.

Nora could only smile bemusedly at her as they made their way back to Joana and Cris. 

* * *

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly, Viri gradually relaxing into the easy camaraderie between the four of them. She felt quite content; calm, even, after having realised that she cared more about other people knowing that Nora was _hers,_ and she was Nora’s, than she did about other people thinking it was wrong. Viri even accepted a few spoonfuls of Nora’s chocolate pudding. 

The ambience of the restaurant was actually quite lovely - when you ignored all the people - and it was exciting doing something that none of them would never usually get to do. Plus, the food really was delicious. Joana resumed her drawing game, finding particular success with a rendition of a blonde-haired woman donning ugly brown glasses seated adjacent to them, who had been throwing increasingly scandalised glares at the sight of Joana’s hand steadily, deliberately making its way further and further up Cris’ thigh. 

Joana always felt grateful for being accepted so readily into Cris’ friendship squad - not that Amira and Eva hadn’t given her two separate ‘if you ever hurt her I’ll kill you’ speeches - but on nights like tonight especially. After a bad week for her mental health, especially. It had been a long time since she’d maintained friends for such a consistent period; certainly the first time since getting diagnosed. So it was Joana who suggested that they take a walk after the meal instead of going straight home, if only to prolong the evening, which had by all accounts been pretty successful. 

The four of them strolled through the streets, the air still relatively warm, as it was mid-summer, and full of lovely summer-y smells. It was a prosperous area of Madrid, with plenty of ornate fountains and well-manicured trees casting long shadows in the oncoming dusk. The sky wasn’t entirely clear, and the clouds hung in shades of deep purple as the light slowly dwindled. The first few stars were struggling to make an appearance through the haze, hindered by the light pollution from the city. 

Cris leaned closer to Joana, careful to keep her voice low. “Look, Viri’s holding Nora’s hand now.” She nodded towards the other two girls walking a little ahead of them, motioning her own hand which was entwined with Joana’s. 

“Hm? Oh yes.” Joana clearly didn’t see the significance. 

“Tia, doesn’t that make you happy to see? She was so nervous earlier, I was half expecting her to melt into a puddle on the floor.”

Joana rolled her eyes at Cris. “Pretty sure it’s only the Wicked Witch of the West who did that," she pointed out. "And that was after having water chucked over her.”

“She was an extra bitch.” Cris rolled her eyes back, and poked Joana in the side. “You’re no fun sometimes,” she grumbled, letting go of Joana’s hand.

Joana went to grab it back, which Cris ducked away from, and then ensued a brief tussle between the two of them, which ended with Cris in a headlock, Joana proving to be surprisingly strong. The noise was enough to make Viri and Nora turn to look at them, and they simply laughed as Cris struggled to free herself. 

Joana laughed too, and eased her grip, but kept her arm slung casually round Cris’ neck as they started walking again. 

“I do get what you mean,” Joana remarked, a little breathlessly, as if nothing had happened. 

“Yeah?” Cris was also out of breath. 

“It’s not an easy, or even linear, thing, is it? Getting comfortable with being out in public. We both know that.”

“Very true,” Cris agreed. They were quiet for a beat or two, moving leisurely without making any real effort to catch up to Nora and Viri, who were swinging their hands together between them and giggling about something or other. 

“Do you remember that other time we hung out, just us and them?” Cris asked, still thinking about Viri. 

“Did we?”

“Yeah, it was only once. Eva and Amira were there too to start with..." Cris said slowly, struggling slightly to remember all the details."But then they both had to leave at a certain point for some school project, something like that.”

“Oh, I know the day you’re talking about. We ended up going to that shitty funfair that wasn’t really very fun,” Joana mused. 

“Viri was even more of a nervous wreck then than today-”

“Oh, _way_ more-”

“-And I remember how anxious Nora was too, which isn’t very common for her. She’s usually so calm and collected.” A note of sadness had entered Cris’ voice. 

“It was quite soon after they’d come out, wasn’t it?” Joana queried softly.

“Yes.” Cris stared into the middle distance, looking contemplative. She wasn’t really a natural at dealing with serious topics, she knew, and she couldn’t help wondering sometimes if she had done enough to help her two friends as they struggled with something that she had also been through.

Joana, aware of her silence, slid her arm down around Cris’ waist and squeezed her gently. “You must be proud of them, to see how well they’re doing now,” she said lightly. “It was busy in that fancy place.” 

Cris looked at her, and smiled. “I am,” she confessed, her tone serious. When Cris said something with genuine sincerity, she really meant it. “Not just because they supported me when I came out, and I get to support them too.” She looked away as she spoke, down at her feet, an impulse that always preceded anything she called 'disgustingly sentimental'.

“I do love them, and I am proud to have them as my friends.”

Almost as if on cue, Nora and Viri paused under a streetlight up ahead of them on the street, and kissed, their shadows merging together as one on the paving stones. They held each other's faces so delicately, their kisses small and sweet to start with, then quickly deepening. 

“Awww,” Joana commented exaggeratedly. She couldn’t help herself. 

Cris turned to her, shaking her head. “Okay, now they’ve gone too far,” she exclaimed irritably, her face unreadable. Joana looked at her questioningly, momentarily thrown. 

Cris continued, “I don’t have a problem with the, uh, _homosexuals_ , you know, but do they really need to be shoving it in our _faces_?” She was trying her damnedest to keep a straight face (pardon the pun). 

Joana was having less luck, her smile already breaking. “You’re exactly right,” she nodded, curling her voice with faux outrage. “I mean, what kind of _country_ are we going to become if we don’t protect our precious, traditional, misogynistic family values from these... _alternative_ lifestyles, this, this-

“Lesbianism!” Cris practically _crowed,_ throwing her arm up in the air and waving it around violently in indignation. “It’s evil, satanic lesbianism!” she cried out, failing to stifle her sniggering as Joana cracked up completely, burying her face in Cris’ neck. “Think of the children!” she shouted weakly, shaking with laughter as Joana started kissing up her throat, along the line of her jaw. 

“Precisely,” Joana half-giggled, half-murmured against Cris’ lips, “we must defend ourselves against their agenda…” 

“Oh, and what agenda is that?” Cris teased, and Joana pulled her into a kiss, and they stopped completely in the street, standing in each other’s arms as their lips moved together, more urgently, more intensely than before. 

They paused for air, still locked in embrace. Joana looked up to check that Nora and Viri were still in sight, wondering if they should skip saying goodbye to let them have a moment. Then she chuckled a little to herself, pressing her lips together, prompting Cris to ask, “What?”

“Tia, do you know what we are right now?” Joana didn’t attempt to hold back her smile, gazing down at her girlfriend. 

“What?”

“I was just thinking about those two, and… we’re like a pair of grandmothers, dude.” She grinned wider, then corrected herself. “No, godmothers! We’re like their gay godmothers!”Joana shook Cris’ shoulder excitedly, bouncing on her heels. 

Cris’ blue eyes widened. “Oh my god, we are,” she said, looking at Joana in awe. “We so are!”

“Right?”

Cris smiled, almost shyly, and took Joana’s hand again as they began to walk. “I kind of like that idea though.”

Joana kissed the top of Cris’ head. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> 2\. Maitre d’ = fancy word for head waiter. I had to look it up too. 
> 
> 3\. Nora is wearing the outfit she wore at the fundraising concert w Jorge, Cris is wearing what she wore to Nora’s birthday party (without the blue makeup), Joana is wearing what she wore in the second park scene in season 2 when her and Cris argued (I know that scene does not have happy vibes but I feel like that’s the extent of formal to which Joana is willing to go, and I really like this outfit), and Viri is wearing the dress she showed off when the girls come round for a study session at the end of season 3. 
> 
> 4\. If you’re wondering why I focused a little more on Joana and Viri, it’s because we got to see less of their points of view in the actual show. 
> 
> 5\. Also, I am not trying to erase Cris' and Joana's sexualities (or Nora's, for that matter, who I see as bi) with the title of this fic. Obviously it's not exactly lesbianism between the two of them, Viri is the only one in this fic who identifies as a lesbian, but it's a wlw relationship nonetheless and their joking conversation is all just for shits and giggles.  
> I also just think they're the kind of bisexuals, like myself, who refer to themselves as gay a lot of the time, which I think is valid.
> 
> 6\. If you watch Shameless, you might have noticed the glaringly obvious reference, my current favourite Mickey Milkovich line (apart from “sorry I’m late”). I kind of wanted to put it in a different context, as Joana is more sympathetic to Cris’ situation than Ian was with Mickey, given how different their worlds are (and the fact that Ian at the time was still struggling with finding the right medication and sticking to it, which may have influenced him giving Mickey an ultimatum). I think it’s important to make the point that there’s no shame in being in the closet. That no one should pressure you into coming out, that your sexuality or your relationship are not more or less valid based on who knows about it. 
> 
> 7\. There’s also a much more subtle, inconspicuous nod to Ian and Mickey that you might get if you’ve seen the last episode of Season 10...


End file.
